The truth of the Universe
by Raven Elendil Black
Summary: Endymion isn't an only child it turns out. When Serena becomes best friends with Endymion's sister, the siblings meet again
1. Watching

Author's Note: Much as I wish it so, I do not own Sailor Moon. And although others may have used some of these characters and ideas, the non-known sailor scout names are mine. And, much as I hate it, I'm no good at writing with their Japanese names so bare with me. Oh, and I don't know too much about it, as Sailor Moon stopped showing about a few years ago here. So, I know nothing about the Sailor Stars. I'll use what I do know however.  
  
Raven: Welcome to my first uploaded story of Sailor Moon. Enjoy! And also, as you read my disclaimer above, note, that my um, Editor dude said I need two replies before I'm allowed to publish the next part. -Crys-  
  
Chapter One: Watching  
  
"Tamar! Wait up!" A blonde haired girl ran after her newest friend, a new student at Crossroads' High School. Her hair was done up so it looked like she had two meatballs on the top of her head, and she had crystal like light blue eyes.  
"Serena! Hurry up already! I can see why Molly was happy when you came after me!" The girl had long brown hair, tied in a ponytail, flipped up, and falling back over the clip holding it. Her eyes were a light shade of blue, but greener then Serena's. As she started to run across a street, a black corvette came down the street, stopping just before it hit Tamar and Serena, who had finally managed to catch up with her friend.  
"Are you two all right? Hello Serena." Out of the car stepped a tall man. He had black hair and sunglasses on. He looked at Serena and gave her a hug before turning his attention on Tamar. "I'm Darien, Serena's boyfriend."  
"I'm fi-" As Tamar glanced up at Darien, she instantly recognized him, and by the way her was looking at her, so did he. "Endymion?"  
Darien glared at her to shut her up. "Who? I'm Darien. Are you okay?"  
"Err, sorry. I thought I knew you. I'm Tamar Sentivitch." Holding out her hand for Darien to shake, she saw him nodding slightly at her, and she nudged her head to Serena ever so slightly, and he nodded once again.  
"Tamar? How do you know about Endymion?" Serena spoke again, and Tamar and Darien both turned to her.  
"It's just a name I recall from a long time ago, and my mother said if I found this guy, he could help me." Tamar lied quickly.  
"You guys want a ride? Serena, didn't you say you would be dead if you were late again?" Darien looked at them and changed the subject.  
"WHAT?!!!" Serena want spastic.  
"Please, er, um, Darien." Tamar asked.  
"Sure. Hop in." Darien replied, and he got back into his car.  
Serena ran into the backseat. "AHHHH!!! WHERE'S MY HOMEWORK?!!"  
"Serena, chill. I have it." Tamar settled into the front seat beside Darien and gave Serena her homework, and buckled in while Serena franticly scanned her homework. "So you've been, um, okay?"  
"I guess you could say that. Met any of the others since, um, I left?" Darien glanced quickly at Tamar before going back to the road. Serena was still pouring over her homework. Good, he thought.  
"Nope. I was going to ask you the same question. Anyway, does she know anything?"  
"She's Princess Serenity. All she knows s her past with me, a little of her past otherwise, her scouts, Luna, and Artemis. Nothing important. Why?"  
"If she knows anything else, Endymion, Earth might not be allowed back into the Silver Millennium. You have to understand that. That, and that Esther turned." Tamar glanced out the window and was silent the rest of the ride.  
  
Raven: Lookie who joined me today! Stitch from Lilo and Stitch. Lilo's coming along with Nani. I know they aren't Sailor Moon characters but I gotta have love for my Disney. Actually, Rei is coming for the disclaimer, next chapter. Stitch: Hi! Raven: Isn't he cute? -A curtain falls down on Raven and Stitch picks it up- Raven: And strong. Anyway, while I play with the foofy blue ball, everyone reply!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Secerts Revealed

Raven: Hey! Welcome to chapter two! Rei is here to give my disclaimer!  
  
-Rei walks onto the stage with her little marked paper things-  
  
Rei: Do I really have to say this Raven? Raven: You want to live right? Rei: Fine. Raven owns nothing. Nada. Zilch. None. Nothing! Bye! Raven: REI!  
  
-Curtain closing on Raven chasing after Rei-  
  
Chapter Two: Secrets Revealed  
  
"SERENA!" Rei Hino's voice shot into the air as Rei stood over Serena.  
"I didn't have a choice Rei!"  
"Serena, Rei does have a point." Ami Anderson sat at her computer as her friends watched her.  
"Your good Ami. No wonder Luna gave you the computer." Lita Kino stood over Ami's shoulder with another girl, who was busy flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder again and again.  
"Well naturally she would, as Mercury's technology has extended far past that of the other planets, other then Pluto. And the Moon did take most of its high technology equipment from Mercury, as did the others." Ami smiled and she clicked on a big button flashing on her computer screen.  
"NOT TRUE! Venus didn't use technology!" Mina Aino{Not sure if name} tossed her hair over her shoulder once more and glared at Ami. Her blue eyes gave off a sense of anger and made Ami shudder.  
"Actually, it was the only way to get around the Venus Planetarium. I went in once with my father, with your father's permission, Mina, and it was a good thing your mother had recently bought some stuff from my family or we never would have made it out." Ami grinned at Lita who grinned back.  
"Not funny! You sound like Serena trying to crack a joke." Mina flipped her hair and went to the other side of Ami's room where she proceeded to act like a brat.  
"WHY NOT BE LATE? YOU ARE ANYWAY!" Rei's screaming continued and she growled at Serena.  
"I wanted to live to save the world! Unless you'd like Rini to be Sailor Moon." Serena growled back and picked up her transformation brooch. "Moon Cosmic Power Make-Up!"  
"What are you transforming for Serena?" Ami turned from her computer just as Serena finished transforming into Sailor Moon.  
"I don't know. I just, transformed." Sailor Moon stood puzzled, and another girl, this time smaller then the others, with bright pink hair ran into the room.  
"SERENA! MOMMY'S GOONA KICK YOUR BUTT IF YOU DON'T GET HOME NOW!" Rini glared at Serena, having been forced to miss her favorite show to ask Darien for a ride to Ami's house. Not that she didn't like Darien, but when her favorite TV show was on was not a good time to be bothered.  
"Er, um, Rini, cover up for me. Now!" Sailor Moon turned towards the door, which burst open, holding two tall girls in the doorway.  
"Mercury Star Power Make-Up!" Ami shouted and the next second Sailor Mercury was standing in her place.  
"Mars Star Power Make-Up!" Rei shouted herself and became Sailor Mars.  
"Venus Star Power Make-Up!" Mina jumped up from her corner and transformed herself into Sailor Venus.  
"Jupiter Star Power Make-Up!" Lita was quick and soon transformed into the famous Sailor Jupiter.  
"SAILOR MOON! MOVE!" Darien's voice come from behind the shadows and Sailor Moon caught a flash of a black cloak, before noticing one of the girls go down.  
"Get off!" The voice from the figure going down sounded like the person couldn't have been more then 12 years old.  
"Esther! I should have known!" Another voice popped from behind Tuxedo Mask, and Sailor Moon and the others saw brown hair, greenish blue eyes, and a short brown skirt. On this girl's forehead was a tiara, with a diamond-like crystal in it. Her bow in the front was held with another of these crystals.  
"Hannah! Leave now!" The second of the first two girls spoke and she slipped on some ice that Sailor Neptune had put down without anyone's knowledge.  
"Water anyone? Neptune Deep Submerge!" Her light voice came from behind the girl who was called Hannah. The water blasted down the other who had slipped.  
"Care for an earthquake Esther? Uranus World Shaking!" Another voice, more manly then the voice of Neptune, called out and an earthquake appeared below Tuxedo Mask and the girl he was on top of. He jumped off and she stood up avoiding the earthquake.  
"Endymion? Hannah? Haruka? Michiru?" The girl glanced around. "And of course the pesky scouts of Princess Serenity and Princess Serenity herself."  
"Esther! Stop now! I don't care who you think you are, you have to listen to me!" The girl who the scouts now assumed was named Hannah spoke harshly.  
"I don't have to, and I won't. Hannah, I'm not your slave anymore. When I helped Queen Beryl get to the Moon Kingdom I set my course away from your pathic rule on Earth." The girl who the scouts now assumed was Esther spoke harshly back to Hannah.  
"Esther, please. Why would you do this?" Tuxedo Mask spoke again, quietly though.  
"Because, thanks to you and Hannah I was ignored by our parents. I was treated like a slave. And you and Hannah took advantage of that. Ordering me to get papers, get help, and more, I felt like I wasn't even Princess Esther, I was Esther the slave." Esther spoke once more, and she slapped the unknown girl on the face. "Never again shall I follow your advice Leah. Why don't you go with Hannah or Endymion?" Esther stalked out of the room and the last girl, who had been named as Leah, stood there and looked at Hannah. 


End file.
